The invention claimed relates to an adjustable stem for vehicle attachments. More specifically, the preferred embodiments of the claimed invention are particularly directed towards a axial or length adjustable stem for use in vehicle attachments such as a side view mirror on a motorcycle.
A common problem with existing mirror assemblies in vehicles, particularly motorcycles, is that the design limitations limit the ability of such mirrors to offer a complete rearward view for the vehicle operator. A particular problem in the field of existing motorcycle designs is that their mirror attachments are capable of being rotated in a radial fashion, but do not offer a full range of motion (i.e., such mirror designs can rotate around like a screw, but cannot alter axial direction and/or adjust the length of the axis). This creates operational safety hazards in light of the differences in line of sight for different vehicle operators. For instance, a larger or taller operator might have an optimal line of rearward sight with a mirror assembly that is extend further outward, or with a mirror stem axis projecting more in a perpendicular direction from the body of the motorcycle.
Prior designs in the art do not account for this problem in a simple and efficient manner. A typical prior art approach is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,402,330 (Scheidegg). This patent purports to describe a tensioner to provide resistance to the rotation of a shaft or stem relative to a surface from which the shaft originates. Scheidegg, however, does not disclose or suggest the ability to adjust the length of the shaft or the angle at which it projects from the vehicle surface.
Another approach can be seen un U.S. Pat. No. 6,435,684 (Yu). This patent discloses an bulky and unwieldy assembly which cannot be used with stock vehicle mirrors. Specifically, Yu discloses the use of an external side mirror which includes a stem or shaft insertible into the housing of mirror. However, Yu does not facilitate a hand adjustable extension of the length of the stem or shaft, nor does it provide a mirror which has full range of adjustment or rotation relative to the stem to which it is attached. Moreover, Yu does not teach a mirror assembly including a stem whose projection relative to the vehicle is freely rotatable.
The following terms are used in the claims of the patent as filed and are intended to have their broadest meaning consistent with the requirements of law. xe2x80x9cextension elementsxe2x80x9dxe2x80x94two or more components, at least one of which is either integral with or connected to a vehicle (either directly or via a bushing or similar connector), and another of which is either integral with or connected to vehicle attachment (e.g., a mirror), such attachment likewise being integral or through a direct or indirect connection (e.g., through a rotatable connecting element). xe2x80x9caxial directionxe2x80x9d The line or axis between: 1) the point at which the extension elements connect to the mirror; and 2) the point at which the extension elements connect to the vehicle. Note that while the extension elements project generally along this axis, an given point of an extension element may curve significantly from the axis in order to provide a greater degree of movement upon rotation of the connector elements due to adjustment by the operator. xe2x80x9cconnectorxe2x80x9dxe2x80x94a component for connecting two or more extension elements to one another. The means for connecting is most preferably a hand tightened fit which does not require the use of tools to secure the attachment of the extension elements, although alternative tool implemented connectors may also fall within the definition of this term.
Where alternative meanings are possible, the broadest meaning is intended. All words used in the claims set forth below are intended to be used in the normal, customary usage of grammar and the English language.
The apparatus of the present invention comprises an adjustable vehicle attachment stem. The vehicle attachment stem includes a plurality of extension elements which connect to a vehicle on one end and a mirror or other vehicle accessory on the other. The extension elements are preferably designed to connect to stock mirror or other vehicle attachments, and can be either integrally connected to or separably attached to both the vehicle and the vehicle accessory. The extension elements preferably have a threaded engagement with one another, and are adjustably linked to one another via a connector, such as a locknut, which is preferably reciprocally threaded to receive the extension elements. The connector fixes the threaded engagement between the extension elements within a operator adjustable thread range. That is, the invention includes most preferably sufficiently long threaded mating portions on the extension elements such that the stem may be effectively lengthen by one inch or more, while the connector secures the attachment between the extension elements at the desired length, preferably by being manually tightened to engage one of the extension elements.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable vehicle attachment stem which can be used with stock mirrors and other vehicle accessories.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle attachment stem whose length can be hand adjusted without the need for adjusting tools.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide vehicle attachment stem which has an adjustable axial length yet facilitates the adjustment of a mirror or similar vehicle accessory without regard to the stem axis.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable vehicle attachment stem whereby both the length and the axial direction are user adjustable.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a more complete rear and/or side view for a vehicle operator to better ensure the vehicle operator""s safety.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent in light of the following detailed description of a best mode embodiment thereof, and as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.